


Maybe tricking Sherlock isn't that hard

by moontheweirdpan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun, OC, Ruin y'all, Spoilers, Tricks, based on the six thatchers, first chapter is description of OC, first english fanfiction, hope y'all like it, this fandom will kill me, this will be fun(for me at least)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontheweirdpan/pseuds/moontheweirdpan
Summary: This is...well.And experiment.My first eglish fanfiction also my first one up here.But coming to the fic.What would happen if your little sister would get hurt? What if she died,because she took a bullet for you? Could you move on?Would you search someone you can blame?I bet your Life would be a mess,at least for a while.Sherlock is going through this mess. Moon. His little sister. His princess. Dead.He cuts everyone off,John,Mary,yes even Mycroft for a while.But then he gets a letter.Would you believe an emotionally broken,high-functioning Sociopath?





	1. Introduction of Original Female Character

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my OC just as much as I do.Because well....I would date her xD  
> Have fun with this little Fic.  
> I appreciate every comment and Kudos!!!  
> Love to anyone reading this <3

Name:Victoria Moon Bethany Holmes (she goes by Moon)  
Age:37(slightly younger than sher)  
Job:Mix of consulting criminal and detective  
Relationship to Sherlock Characters:  
Mycroft:His little sister,he likes to relax around her because she listens to his Problems,she loves him as a brother,thinks got weird when he started dating her exboyfriend but by now thats okay,she calls him Croffy  
Sherlock:his little sister as well,she understands him in many ways,they are basically like twins but she is a tad more social,they always have fun together,he somehow thinks he is guilty for her by now gone addiction of heroin,she calls him cherry  
John:They are besties,were a couple once,John tries to get her help when he can't deal with sherlock  
Moriarty:Well sometimes I ship them together but most times they are just besties,she helps him with crimes sometimes,with besties I mean best friends forever  
Lestrade:An old friend,exboyfriend(he fell for Mycroft)  
Molly:Well they are ex girlfriends,Molly left her because she fell for Sherlock  
Irene:Sometimes they have fun together but usually they just meet up once a year to have coffe.

Moon likes to help people and she is pretty weird.(Sometimes I ship her with her bros).She is pretty wild and usually doesn't care about what others think about her,she likes to drink,when John moved to Mary she basically took his place as sherlocks assitant(don't tell her I called her that),sometimes she is annoyed by how protective sherlock and Mycroft are,she has some trouble with loving since two of her partners left her for her brothers


	2. Chapter 1~If I die young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I die young.  
> What would you do?  
> Bury me and get over it?  
> Would you examine the corpse?

There she fell to the ground.Bleeding from the wound that the bullet gave her.Everyone was at her side,faster than she could realize."Moon stay with us,okay?"Sherlock said pressing both hands on her wound."Cherry...I...you...are you okay?"she asked already close to unconsciousness."That doesn't matter princess"he said and kissed her forehead.She smiled to her"Croffy?"she asked then with a weak voice"I am right here princess"he kneeled down beneath her.  
"Take my hand,please"her voice got even weaker and he did what she told him to.  
"I love you all.Especially you ch...che...cherry and you crof...croffy.Without you I...woul...wouldn't be who...I...am."tears were streaming down her face.  
"I am proud of you Moon.We both are so proud of being able to call you our little sister.We love you too Moon"Sherlock answered.  
"I am sorry"she said with her last breath.  
Her eyelids fell close.And soon tears fell down on her.Mycrofts tears.The tears of sherlock.Lestrade,Mary,John they all cried.But all of a sudden you could hear a groan.And another one.Then sherlock stood up and looked down on John and Mary."You Morstan.You were the target!"he almost screamed"I wanted to protect you and you made me forget about Moon!You didn't hold her back when she jumped in front of me.Don't you or John ever dare to visit Moons grave or the 221B ever AGAIN!"the last word was extremely loud.  
"Sherlock please cal..."  
"NO!"the taller one cut his brother off"You broke Moons heart,Moon deserved better than having suicidal thoughts and depression due to you!"he screamed.Soon the emergency assistants arrived and took Moon with them.Sherlock and Mycroft said their goodbyes.And Sherlock watched that neither John nor Mary touched his little sister again.  
They went different ways.And didn't talk again.  
Because Sherlock blamed not only John and Mary,but himself.  
John blamed himself.  
Mary blamed herself.  
Greg blamed himself.  
Mycroft blamed himself.  
But none of them was to blame.Because the one in charge of this,was way smarter,trickier and crazy than they all thought.So no one thought of blaming that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that was the first real chapter.YAY!  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome <3


	3. Chapter 2-No tears for the Creatures of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made.

_No Tears_

"Mum,Dad?"

"Oh Myc,what a rare occasion"

"I am just here to tell you something"

"What is it?You can tell us anything"

Following were sobs,screams and so many tears.

 

_For the_

 

"John?"

"Yes?" "

"Sherlock won't be mad at you at you forever"

"I wouldn't be so sure"

Following were silence,quiet sobs and so many tears.

 

_Creatures_

 

"Molly?"

"Oh hello Sherlock,can I help you with anything"

"Let me hug you"

"Hug me?What happened?"

Following were hugs,screams and so many tears.

 

_of the_

 

"Mrs.Hudson?"

"Sherlock,something is wrong.I haven't seen Moon today"

"That is what I want to talk about Mrs.Hudson"

Following where sobs,prayers and so many tears.

 

_Night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post in this text-poem-text-poem style.  
> Again I hope you liked it!!!  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome <3


	4. Chapter 3-Midnight thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying awake.Struggling with thoughts.We all know that feeling.

"You look good"  
"I look like a liar"  
"No you look dead"  
"What a compliment"  
"Dead is the new sexy,darling"  
Following were kisses,touches and so many moans.

She watched her breath to stay slow so he wouldn't notice that she is awake.How could he sleep with that thought?How could he live on with that?  
Especially at night she feels worse.The funeral would be tomorrow.Would they go?She would love to.But he probably won't allow her.  
That night she stayed awake.Thinking,mumbling,tumbling over her own thoughts.  
She loved him but this life wasn't her cup of tea.  
The next morning he woke up early.  
"Good Morning,Darling"he kissed her slightly and then looked at her"You didn't sleep"he observed and she nodded weakly.  
"You will get used to it trust me.What do you say,a nice day in the city?Eating some ice cream and maybe get you some clothes?"she shook her head.  
"You want to stay in bed and watch animes right?"now she nodded and he smiled at her"Thats my girl.I am proud of you,my little weirdo"he got up.  
"Richard Brooke will get us some breakfast."he winked at her and went out.She was left alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here is Chapter 3.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome <3


	5. Chapter 4-The ones you love

_the ones you love_

 

"Today we are here because a beautiful,young lady left us.Her death was a sacrifice to protect her family.We will remember her."

 

_become ghosts inside you_

 

"I never thought that Moon would actually die earlier than me.I always thought that my job would kill me first.And now she died to protect me."he shed a few tears"I will always remember her at my princess,my beautiful little princess that was and probably still is full of secrets and all the good emotions in this world."

 

_and just like this_

 

"Moon always was a sensitive and warm-hearted person.She always listened when you needed her and she would do anything to help or protect you.She will always be a part of my life.I still love my little sister."

 

_you keep them alive_

 

"We thank you all for coming.And please remember,Moon wanted nothing more then us to remember her.She doesn't want to be forgotten.If you hear us Moon,we love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome <3


	6. Chapter 5-Doormat Letter

The doorbell rang.  
No answer.  
Again a rang.  
Mrs.Hudson wasn't home.  
Sherlock didn't want to get up.  
2 months ago she died.  
But the consulting detective wasn't over it.  
Sherlock lazily stepped down.  
Opened the door.  
"What?"he looked down and found a letter.  
'Please don't loose your faith in me.One day I will be brave enough to come back but today isn't that day.Don't hurt yourself because I am stupid.Don't tell anyone about this.It's a secret between you and me.'he read it over and over in his head and then took it in with him.  
He took a piece of paper and a pencil.  
'Loosing the faith in you?Just loosing the faith in you actually being able to do this.I won't tell.But if it is too much for you come back.I bet everyone will understand.Eat enough and stay hydrated okay?'he folded it the way that the letter to him was fold and laid it outside on the doormat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos!


	7. Chapter 6-Loving her

_She is_

 

"You visited him?"  
"I only laid down a letter on his doormat.He didn't see me"

 

_delightfully chaotic_

 

"Do you get the point in all this or are you really too stupid?"  
"He deduced it anyways."

 

_a beautiful mess_

 

"Still.What if someone saw you while you were outside?It was just stupid!"  
"I needed some fresh air and we were out of groceries."

 

_Loving her_

 

"Thats why I invented Richard Brooke,Darling."  
"But I can't use him as alias!"

 

_is a splendid adventure_

 

"Okay you know what?I understand."  
"Thanks.I love you."  
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments and kudos <3


	8. Chapter 7-Confusion

He was confused.Was Sherlock serious about that?  
"What did he wrote?"Mary asked again and looked at Johns phone.  
"Come over now.Need you-SH"he read it out again,the both were confused.Moons Death was 6 months ago but Sherlock still used the word 'never' when they last met.Never wasn't 6 months.They both knew that.And Sherlock usually was a man of his word.  
"What could it be?"the blonde asked her husband and he only raised his shoulders to answer it"Absolutely no idea"were the following words.  
So he texted Sherlock that today wasn't the best occasion and that tomorrow would be better.Rosie was ill so they couldn't leave the house.  
'Then I will come over.In one hour?Shall I bring some food?-SH'the answer suprised both of them but they agreed.  
Chinese was chosen and then they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Kudos and Comments <3
> 
> Also 82 hits wtf


	9. Chapter 8-Pain changes people

_Pain changes people_

 

"Sherlock I thought you would be a bit smarter.She wouldn't be able to fake her death like that."  
"But I know that she is still alive.It must have been a letter from her!"

 

_it makes them trust less_

 

"The loss of a loved one is hard but you keep hallucinating.We know a good therapist for..."  
"I don't need a bloody therapist.I know that she is alive!"

 

_overthink more_

 

"Maybe you should stop making her the most important person in your life.She is dead Sherlock and you need to accept that."  
"Don't talk about her like you would know her!All that you've ever done was breaking her heart!"

 

_and shut people out._

 

"Sherlock please list..."  
"No!You listen for once for gods sake!I knew this was a bad idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Comments and Kudos!<3


	10. Chapter 9-The most genius thing

The tall consulting detective was home pretty fast and looked at the photograph of her on his small table."Why do you keep that up,Princess?Can't you see that I believe in you?They would gladly see that all this was fake."he whispered to himself.  
"I know"he turned around quickly and looked into a grinning face.  
"I know they would gladly see that all this is faked.But I want to keep it on for some time longer.You know how they've hurt me before,so why shouldn't I play with their hearts a little longer?"she still grinned.  
"Additionally this hidden relationship is fun"now a darker voice was speaking.  
"Moriarty?"Sherlock asked and his nemesis laughed."Yep thats me"he took the girls hand and intertwined their fingers.  
"Sadly I can't say no if my little princess begs for something so here we are.Exposing our relationship to you."  
"What did you have to say so that he would actually allow you that?"the older brother asked.  
"I had to threaten him with two month of no sex.Plus a night with me tied to the bed and he being allowed to do whatever he wants to do."she smiled at her brother and then hugged him tightly"Tomorrow will be awesome.We planned the best and most genius thing ever!"she sounded excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> that I basically never get


	11. Chapter 10-The greatest Trick

_The greatest Trick_

 

Every screen in London turned itself on.

 

_The devil ever pulled_

 

Everyone was shook when a young couple appeared.

 

_was convincing the world_

 

Both were known dead.

 

_that he didn't exist_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Miss Me?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for comments and kudoooos


End file.
